


Revenge

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die takes his revenge out on Kaoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Revenge

 

Genre: Angst, Darkfic

Pairing: Die x Kaoru, Kaoru x Shinya

Rating: R

Warnings: Death, 1st person POV

Archive: Ask

 

By: Lily Zen

 

Notes: Well, I’m feeling doubly inspired today, so to counter all the sugar from earlier, here’s some nice angsty stuff. Why is it that I always end up killing Kaoru in my fics? LOL. Sorry to depress everyone with this, but…holy crap. I just needed to write about a vengeful Die. I love this ficlet.

 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

*

 

You love him. I can see it in your eyes. It’s there when you look at him, when you speak to him, when you stand near him. Yesterday you smiled at him; that same sweet, soft smile you used to save just for me, but not anymore. You smiled at him, and you told him that his song was, and I quote, “beautiful piece…definitely workable.” I could have cheerfully strangled him then and there.

 

Of course, he’s so innocent and virginal. Ha, yeah right! I see straight through that fucking façade! I always have! That’s why when he came on to me using the same techniques; the short skirts, the delicate caresses, the deceptively light voice, I fucking turned him down flat.

 

But you, you’ve always been drawn to him from the very beginning. I could see it the instant you two met. You talked philosophy, you talked of politics; you shared things with him you would never share with me. Is it because you think I’m stupid? Or did my opinions just not matter to you?

 

“Die…” Your voice pleads with me, your eyes; your every pore is focused on me at this second. Finally I have your attention. So this is what it takes, I guess. Why didn’t I see it sooner? Last night, when we were tangled together in bed and you were fucking me, did you know? Did you know that when you came, you cried out his name?

 

I was so enraged I couldn’t even cum. I had to leave then and there, or I’d have wrapped my hands around your throat and squeezed until your brains leaked out of your ears like I just popped a giant fucking zit. So I left.

 

How could you though? How dare you bring him into our sanctuary? He tainted it, and you know it too. On some level, you know it, you know exactly what I’m thinking. This place, this was our place. No one could touch us here. Not our friends, not our family, not our management, and especially not the fucking paparazzi. Except him. He touched us here, and now I can’t bear to ever touch you again!

 

Do you know how much it kills me? A little piece of my soul dies with every second you stare at me like that. Of course, why should it even matter? You’ve already killed my heart. I am nothing but an empty shell now.

 

Your voice, husky and earnest, breaks through my thoughts. “Die!” You choke on a sob, “Die, please! Don’t do this!” Your hands scramble for purchase on my body. Why, I don’t know. It’s useless anyway. You’ve already broken me, Kaoru. What more do you want?

 

My hands move of their own volition, and when I look at you next, you’re sprawled on the floor. Your eyes are wide and bloodshot, your breathing fast. I bet if I were next to you now, hearing it, your pulse would be racing like a team of horses pulling a gilded chariot. You raise one hand, outstretched towards me.

 

“Die, please. I love you. I’m so sorry—“ You’re crying now, but my heart has turned to stone. No one is allowed entrance there anymore. Your salty tears cannot weather away the walls I have erected. “It’s too late, Kaoru,” I say in return.

 

Even as I speak, my hand is moving towards my coat, reaching in the pocket. No, I never took it off. I used to hang it up in the hall closet every afternoon. Of course, I never took off my shoes either. I told you I wasn’t staying long. My hand withdraws, and in it lay my salvation; your punishment, your repentance.

 

BANG.

 

One quick, jerky motion, and you lie still now. You’re beautiful when you sleep, but I’m sure I’ve told you that. Your eyes are still wide open though, staring at me accusingly. Bastard. You brought it on yourself. Your body slumps to the floor, and blood begins to pool.

Last night, when we were tangled in bed together, and you were fucking me, did you know? Did you know that when you came, you cried out his name?

 

You looked so beautiful then, your head thrown back, your rhythm stuttered, and your eyes closed. Sweat dotted your forehead, your brow creased in concentration, your mouth opened in an ‘o’ of surprise at the suddenness of your climax. Then that name, ripped from the depths of your heart, the bottom of your loins, poured from your lips like a dart delivered directly to my heart.

 

“Shinya!”

 

That name will haunt me to my grave.

 

-FIN-

 

 


	2. Transgression

Transgression

 

Genre: Angst, Romance, Darkfic

Pairing: Shinya x Kaoru, Die x Kaoru

Warning: adultery

Rating: R

Archive: Ask

By: Lily

 

Notes: So…this is the prequel to Revenge, and just as that story was done in Die’s POV, the companion will be done in Shinya’s. For those of you who don’t know, the root-word of the title “transgress” means to sin against someone or something. Rather appropriate, ne?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

*

 

I’ve seen you watching me.

 

I must confess, I love it when you watch me. I can feel your eyes—just as heavy as the caress of your hands would be—roving all over my body. It makes me tingle with a half-imagined pleasure. I’ve noticed you seem to be particularly fond of my thighs. I normally don’t wear skirts so much, so I do hope you appreciated the view.

 

You want me, badly, I can tell; that’s okay, I want you too. I’ve always wanted you. The charisma you claim not to have pulls lots of people to you, and I am merely another moth drawn to your flame.Helpless, really. I can understand why he’s so possessive of you now. Perhaps even a taste of you is just too much for a mortal’s soul.

 

I say that because I really used to believe you were a god—or at the very least a demigod. Your effervescent nature bubbled over and all those it touched were affected. I wanted to possess that radiance for myself.

 

I suppose that’s why I’m surprised you fell so easily. I asked you to stay after practice and help me with a song I was working on. You agreed, and sent Die on ahead. You should have seen the ugly look he gave me as he was leaving. However, your back was turned—you were too busy staring at the subtle curve of my butt, accented by the tight leather skirt.

 

We ended up fucking on the cheap sofa set in the practice room. God, it was incredible. You could have ripped my heart out of my chest then, and I’d have gone with a smile because I was buried in your hot, tight ass.

 

There’s two things that no one knows. Yes—I fucked Kaoru Niikura in Dir en grey’s practice room, and I was the top. Not many people think of me as a top, which is surprising, as ninety-five percent of the time, I am. You were surprised, that was certain. Can’t exactly complain though, can you?

 

I wasn’t stunned when you asked me to keep it hush-hush. In fact, I completely expected it. You had Die, Dir en grey’s other guitarist, and as the three of us are in the band, it might have made for some incredibly awkward moments. After all, it’s not every day you find out your lover of many years has suddenly started fucking one of your best friends.

 

Yes, I consider Die one of my best friends. Everyone in Dir en grey is—we are together so much that it only makes sense. So naturally I don’t want to hurt him if I can avoid it.

 

Still, I want you. As wrong and as disastrous and inconvenient as it is, I want to fuck the living daylights out of you. Does he fuck you the way I do? I didn’t think so—at least not often, judging from your strong reaction to it, to me. Even now, sitting in the middle of practice with your boyfriend standing three feet away from us, I can feel my body reacting to your mere presence.

 

It’s wrong, this attraction, but I can’t stop it any more than I can resist it. I’ve seen you watching me, and nothing compares to the thrill of power I received from it.

 

-FIN-


End file.
